Emotionless
by Alex.N.R
Summary: In a distopian world of zero emotions what happens when one does show emotions?
1. Chapter 1

Hex: so this is my friends story *clap* we share an acount so this will help you see who we are! Fantasia: and a special thanks to hex for helping me share my story

Hex: idiot don't thank me! Fantasia: :)- I thank when I want Hex: let's just show the story!would you like to say the disclaimer?

Fantasia: agreed. I don't own hetalia, and any other story ideas would be appreciated

Hex:enjoy!

Chapter 1

'Bang... Bang... Bang...'

The dull thuds on the solid, two inch thick glass emanated throughout the dim, gray walls of the observation room. The circular gas chamber held it's captive with an iron fist, and as the oxygen within slowly was replaced with CO2, the bangs became less pronounced, as the captive becoming dizzier and weaker with every breath he took in. This was a sealed space, no oxygen would come in, no CO2 would go out. The prisoner would have to breathe in his own waste, until he was gasping for air, and then would breathe in a poisonous gas that put the prisoner to sleep... Permanently.

Two men stood outside the chamber, one confident and his posture tall and straight, the other shaking slightly, his shoulders hunched, two silent tears rolling down his cheek. The confident put his hand on the others shoulder as they watched.

"Arthur...This is for the best."

The man Arthur nodded slightly, his blond bangs falling over his face.

"I know this must be hard... But it's procedure. He's dangerous, doesn't follow the rules, and has abilities that could amount to the destruction of humanity. The lab made his powers and immunity stronger and more terrible. He HAS to die."

"Y-yes... I-" Arthur swallowed hard. "I understand."

The prisoner in the tank was no longer thudding on the glass. He had fallen to his knees, head down, knowing what was to come of him. NO one survived this. No one. He pressed a hand to the glass and looked up a final time, before-

Arthur stepped back as he met the captive's gaze, and he even felt the man behind him tighten his grip ever so slightly, and this man did not scare easily.

The look in the captors eyes were beyond angry, they burned with fiery hatred, though his stare was as cold as ice. Though sadness was mixed in with the hate, anger, and dismay that he was different... A demon among angels.

The man behind him reached out a hand to press the button, shaking ever so, slightly to press the button that would rid the prisoner of his name and life forever.

Arthur couldn't take it any longer,

"STOP! PLEASE! Let me talk to him, make him see sense!"

The man behind him paused, thinking.

"I-if we can convince him of the side being the right one, may-maybe we could use him a-as a weapon! But please... One. Last. Chance."

The man stopped, and finally said, cold as the iciest river, soft as the falling snow.

"He went through the trials... Why did you not speak up then?"

"Sir, I-I could never want to harm the city, bit I also don't want someone to die when I could have prevented it."

The captive in his glass prison was now gasping for air, clawing at the glass.

"Agreed. Take him. He is yours. Though we are keeping an eye on you... We will be watching..."

He pressed an entirely different button on a remote. The glass tank slid upwards and the prisoner inside gasped like a fish out of water upon breathing real air again.

"And one last thing," said the man as he turned to leave. "He'll understand you, but you'll have trouble understanding him. His English isn't quite up to date..." With a bark of laughter, he left the room, sealing the door behind him.

Arthur walked up to the...the thing he had just saved, inspecting the closest details, and noticed the once familiar friend he'd once known had changed a lot. The familiar blond hair was now as jet black as a clear midnight sky without any stars. His mouth showed pale lips with the slight hint of fangs. His skin was once fine, perfect, and tan enough to be able to tell that he spent some time in the sun, but now was as milky white as the moon and shone dully in the dim light.

Then he spoke, still gasping for breath, but not in English. His old friend was beyond that now.

Grunts and clicks were issued, as he flopped around like a fish out of water. However, there was one word he could understand.

"Ar...thur"

Arthur choked on tears again, and bent down, touching the captive tentatively, and muttered only so that the prisoner could hear him.

"I'm sorry Alfred... I just couldn't bear to loose you to death

Hex: did you like it?

Fantasia: hope you did!

Hex: any comment is welcomed we don't mind.

Fantasia: and any other story ideas are appreciated, so I can continue writing more hetalia fanfiction!

Hex: next update will be I don't know Saturday Sunday?


	2. Chapter 2

Hex: sorry if the next chapter is late!

fantasia: Yep sorry. Hex your turn.

Hex: oh rigth

~disclamer~Hetalia does not belong to us~

Chapter 2

~one year ago~

"Students shall be exiting to the far left, and have a good summer vacation."

Monotone cheers went up as the students poured out of school, and into the bustling city. The white buildings with their blue windows jutted to the grey, cloud-filled sky, piercing it like a sharp sword enters a piece of cloth. The streets were white as snow and smooth as plastic, and the sidewalks were the same but placed a couple inches above the road. Cars zoomed at impossible speeds, leaving a blue crackle of electricity in their wake. Crossroad rules had to be taken seriously, otherwise car accidents would be inevitable.

The sidewalks weren't crowded like they had once been, oh, maybe a two centuries ago, since teleportation had been invented and become surprisingly affordable, but Arthur Kirkland decided to walk instead.

Alfred F. Jones, another schoolboy and crush of Arthur caught up to him, laughing as he ran ahead of him, pulling poor Arthur along.

"Alfred! Stop! I can't run as fast as you!"

The teen laughed at Arthur's pitiful speed, but for good reason: at Arthur's quickest, he was about as fast as a person running in slow motion.

"All right, but only since I'm the hero and have to protect you!" Again, Alfred laughed, a combination of joy and childish excitement, loud and clear, sending the few people on the sidewalk scurrying at the sudden noise.

Alfred easily fell into step next to Arthur, who was still trying to regain his breathe after being dragged five blocks, and jubilantly put his arm around Arthur, giving his shoulder a slight squeeze of comfort.

'He looks like he was wearing springs...' Thought Arthur, blushing furiously and looking at their feet, footsteps just seconds behind each other. 'So incredibly happy... He's sixteen and yet he still acts like he's ten, so carefree and happy... Happy...' Happy wasn't really allowed in the city, only a sheen of obedience and showing hardly any emotion.

Citizens were required to take medications every day to take on these effects, but Alfred either forgot his everyday, or it, somehow, incredibly, didn't work on him. His parents definitely noticed, and kept giving him higher medications, until one day he fell into a coma for a month from taking too high of a dosage, and Arthur had cried every night during that time, sometimes cutting himself on purpose with a blade in the process. Sadness wasn't allowed either, and Arthur had had to also up his doses. Pitty the meds wore off by nightfall, when Arthur had began to cry again.

Arthur shook himself, and said quietly. "Why are you so...?" He searched for the right word.

"Jubilant? Joyous? Merry? Just plain happy?" Said Alfred, finishing his sentence, and leaped happily into the air, landing a foot in front of Arthur, stopping the youth in his tracks, then put his hand on his hips. "Is that a bad thing?"

Some people nearby stared at the excited Alfred, and their eyes went wide with one of the few emotions that WAS allowed: fear, and absolute terror

Arthur was about to protest, and tell him off, saying that expressing the emotion of happiness WAS a bad thing, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. The sparkle in Alfred's eyes were so contagious, Arthur couldn't help but smile slightly, even under the medication. "No... I guess not. But be careful."

Alfred skipped down the sidewalk, yelling back.

"Ah come on Arthur! Loosen up a little bit! Have fun!"

He started walking backwards, whistling a random and unknown toon, when he bumped into someone behind him. Arthur's eyes widened. A BIG someone.

Alfred turned, apologizing at the same time.

However, his words died in his throat as he saw who he was apologizing to, his skin going pale.

A man in white suit and glasses, and a shaven head. This is an officer of the CIE (City Inspector of Emotion), and had to shot to kill or take a citizen to the lab, if showing any sign of emotion. He pulled something out of his pocket, a scanner. A beam of white light bathed Alfred for a second before turning red and beeping.

"You've had your medications." His voice was deep and gravely, showing no sign for mercy.

Alfred weakly nodded. "Y-yes sir."

In all the time Arthur knew Alfred, he had never, EVER heard Alfred stutter, almost like his identical twin brother Matthew.

The man in white nodded. Then he pulled something else out of his pocket...Alfred backed up, to turn and run-

There was a sharp 'crack'... And Arthur wanted to scream, to cry out in sorrow and shock, but the medication made him suddenly feel numb, and as though he had lost the ability of speech and movement...Alfred had gone limp, and fell to the ground... He lay there, unmoving, blood oozing from cuts...

And the hole near his heart.

Hex/Fantasia: we hope you enjoyed see you next week


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The man in white looked up at Arthur, who went numb from fear, sorrow, and shock at what had just happened. Then, casually, like this happened every day, the CIE member slung Alfred's body of his shoulder, and walked away.

Arthur had walked home, as emotionless as possible, then as soon as he got home, he ran to his room, collapsed on his bed, and cried.

No one had noticed his grief, for he took extra doses of the medication to prevent anyone from finding out about his mourning for the loss of his loved one. Then, everyday, instead of going to the e-library, or Alfred's house, which was how he usually spent his summer vacation, he would stay, locked up in his room on his bed, staring emotionlessly at the ceiling.

When Arthur finally decided to come out of his room, he was a complete wreck. His hair, which he usually combs to perfection to match the chosen city hairstyle, had become untidy, and a slightly darker color of blond. His eyes were slightly blood-shot and he had bags under them, for he had spent many a night without sleep, and there was the fact that he cried constantly when he wasn't on the medication. His cloths were dusty, and had become a bit more loose then perhaps three weeks ago; his eating habits had taken a beating, and Arthur had hardly touched a morsel of food unless he was starving, because he felt that Alfred wouldn't want him to starve.

He went downstairs, and that's when his parents stopped him.

"Arthur, how long have you been in your room?" His mother asked.

Arthur faltered. "Um... T-three days?" He hadn't taken his medication yet, so lying wasn't a problem.

His dad sighed. "Well, we've been meaning to talk to you, because need to do something this summer other then go to the library and hang out with your friend Alfred."

Arthur throat went dry. Alfred was dead, didn't his father know that?!

"L-like what?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

"A job," his dad stated, in a matter-of-fact sort of way. "You can get a job at the lab, they're looking for assistants. They're apparently hard to get now a days..."

His father trailed off, a glazed look coming across his face. Then, without warning, he started talking again, scaring the bejesus out of Arthur.

"You start tomorrow."

Then his mother and father stood up, his father grabbing a coat and hat, shoving both on, then leaving for work, while his mother busied herself around the house, making breakfast: buttered toast with an option of jam, poached eggs, and green-tea.

Arthur ate slowly, wondering sadly, if Alfred would be eating something the lines of donuts or pancakes that morning, deciding what he would do that day. Arthur sighed sadly, a solitary tear running down his cheek, then, he took out his medication bottle, and pulled out two deep blue pills, but then thought better of it and shook out another one, making it three. He popped them in his mouth and washed it down with his green tea, and sighed mentally and the soothing sensation of nothingness sent his emotions spiraling down a deep, dark, hole.

He spent the rest of the day wondering about the city, running errands for his mother, and admiring the new building being put up. He stopped at one of the work cites, noting that the frame had already been put assembled, advertising that the building would soon be a skyscraper. Of what color, though, Arthur did not know. He hoped it would be a deep blue, pearl white, and/or a crimson red, though Arthur had a feeling that it would be a dull, grey-white. All buildings were like that. Alfred loved color and architecture, and Arthur could almost, almost, imagine Alfred beside him, holding his hand and cracking up at one of his own lame jokes that nobody but Arthur got, or complaint about how little the architects use color.

Arthur put his head down, and continued on down the sidewalk, his thoughts drifting, all the way home.

The next day arrived, and Arthur was waken at the most ungodly hour of 4:30am. His father was shaking him awake, and whispering, monotone as ever, like the voice came from more like a robot, not a human.

"Wake... Up... Arthur."

Arthur blinked, looking up, the voice chilling him to the bone. His father stopped shaking him, and simply held up the usual everyday clothing, which was more like a uniform, a white long-sleeve with a brownish-green vest, and brown pants. Everyone wore the outfit, and as ugly as Arthur thought they were, he had to wear them. At least everybody (even the girls) wore the same thing...

Slouching out of bed, Arthur stretched silently before shrugging on his attire, and had just finished buttoning his vest when his father, suddenly gasping for air, grabbed Arthur's shoulders, nearly making the poor boy topple to the floor.

"Arthur..." He rasped, breath coming in short gasps. "Listen to me- they are here to get you-" more gasping for air. "Get away, out... Of the house... Anywhere but where the government can find you- don't take the medication!"

Then his father gulped in a final breath, then stood up, straightened his vest, and smiled down at his son, who was shaking like a leaf.

"Well now Arthur, they are waiting for you outside, shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Hello there it's us Fantasia and Hex, sorry for not posting another chapter in six months ^^" we had some trouble with school and other personal stuff, but we're back and ready to update chapters(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ . We would also like to thank those who have left reviews, it really made Fantasia happy. Well on to the story

Arthur backed up, grasping behind him for the door knob. His hand brushed the metallic silver handle, and grabbed it, turning it sharply, whipped open the door, and sprinted down the stairs. He jumped the last two, and was just about to run through the doorway to outside, when he saw two burly men in white coats. CIE members. He froze, he had thought his father had said they were outside, and the two men's eyes locked onto him. One smiled, one that held no joy, only evil, as though he knew what would happen to Arthur.

"Going somewhere?" The CIE member asked, lazily, walking over to and looking down at him.

"W-work." Arthur stuttered. "I just need my bag." This happened to be both a lie and the truth at the same time. He did not intend to go to work at all, he did, however, need his bag so he could escape.

"Ah, well you see, even though this is a life time job and that you won't be coming back home ever, you don't really need luggage. Unless your school bag will give you educational help durning your work breaks?"

"Y-yes sir," which was true. His school bag could fold out into a top-of-the-line laptop, had a library of e-books, and even serve him lunch, as well as carry his homework. Arthur had also given it a few special touch ups, including medical supplies in an emergency, (for what reason he didn't know; the medication made any injury you happened to have painless), an air tank, a parachute, lock picks, cooking and building tools, and millions of other gadgets. The backpack was state of the art, and he took it everywhere, never leaving home without it.

The CIE member paused, then finally said,

"Alright. But don't plan on running off anywhere."

Arthur didn't plan on running anywhere now. With what had happened to Alfred and the fact that the people of the same membership were in his house to export him to work had drained some of the hope and adrenaline from him.

Arthur walked to the smooth white cabinet which held his pack and placed his hand on the scanner, which made sure that it was him before allowing access. He reached out and grabbed the light weight backpack before slinging it around onto his back.

"Ready," he said, glumly.

His father came calmly down the stairs, walked over to his son, and gave him a hug.

"Have... A good... Time..." He droaned in Arthur's ear.

Arthur tensed, and only relaxed when his father let go.

The CIE member put a firm(and rather large) hand on Arthur's shoulder, and steered the boy outside, and into a white SU4, one of the newest car models. It looked like one of those old limo models Arthur had looked at, but that one exquisite car fashion had gone out of style almost a century ago. This model was just as long, but more sleek, and didn't have any wheels. Instead, it had electromagnetic pads about an inch thick on the underbelly of the car, which left the vehicle floating a couple inches in the air. It hummed gently, and as Arthur got closer, he could make out 'CIE' imprinted on the side of the car. The windows were blacked out, and Arthur couldn't see the interior. One of the men climbed into the driver's seat, and the other shoved Arthur into the backseat, proceeding to casually climb into passenger's seat.

Arthur rubbed a slightly bruised arm and glared at the two men in front. He grabbed the seatbelt and strapped himself in tight, then hugged his backpack tight.

There was no escape now.

What would come, would come.

And he would have to be ready for it, most likely if he wanted to survive.

The car zipped around the city, making it to the lab in probably a record time of ten seconds.

'What was the point then,' thought Arthur, slightly annoyed. 'Why couldn't we have simply teleported rather then take a stupid car?'

The lab was a long white building, longer then any other in the city, almost a mile high, and twenty miles in length, and actually curved all the way around the city. The lab was the wall of the city, and no one knew what was behind the lab... No one cared, either.

Arthur gaped at the structure. He had read about the lab, of course, every book in the e-library (which had been a total of three...), and it didn't give him much information at all about what happened inside of it. He did know one thing though: once you go in, you never come out.

The CIE members pulled open the car door, and pulled him out, one clutching his arm to the point where Arthur had lost feeling in it, and the other was digging in his pockets for something.

The reached the white-colored wall, and the CIE member finally pulled out a small, white (no surprise), card, which he slotted into the wall, took it out, then proceeded to walk, right through the white wall.

"What the-?!" Stuttered Arthur.

The guard clutching him grinned. "Mind your head."

Then without warning the CIE member shoved Arthur into the white wall.

Arthur feet left the ground and he fell more then walked through. The wall, to what he had previously thought it to be was actually an incredibly viscous liquid, almost like thick gel, and he couldn't see a damn thing, everything being white. The problem was that the gel wasn't breathable, it didn't contain any oxygen, apparently, because as Arthur lost his breath and inhaled, his lungs were filled with white gunk. He gagged in the gel, and just as he was about to black-out, the last CIE member pushed Arthur and himself through the wall.

Arthur flopped on the ground, gasping for air, but the CIE member pulled him to his feet, then walked off to follow the other, oblivious to the fact that the boy was lacking oxygen. Feet barely supporting him, Arthur took deep breaths, still dizzy and lungs filled with gel, managed to deliver a rude curse at the members and followed then followed them through the hallways. There were colors in here that were hardly seen in the city, though everyone knew about colors. They were just hardly or never seen, and no one really cared. There was obviously white and blue, the traditional city colors, but there were also shades of gold, green, scarlet, canary yellow, silver, black, teal, maroon, endless amounts of colorful hues.

Arthur gaped at the walls as he walked, nearly bumping into the two CIE members when they suddenly stopped in front of a tall black door, with a card slot. Black, not white. Arthur had hardly ever seen black within the city limits, only on bar codes. Again, the CIE member pulled out his card and inserted and took it back out. The door slid open, but instead of entering, the two musclemen picked up Arthur and shoved him inside. Arthur stumbled, tripped on his own feet and fell to the floor, landing in front of someone's feet. A tall, black-clad someone.

Arthur's eyes slowly made it's way up the tight black leggings, to the long black, buttoned vest, and to the white hair which stood out oddly with the black attire.

Arthur got to his feet, and backed-up ever so slightly.

The man smiled at him, his dark blue-black eyes glittering.

"Well hello there, Arthur, our newest recruit," his voice soft and clipped. "Shall I give you the grand tour?" The mans voice ended in a low purr, both lulling and menacing at the same time. "After all..." He continued. "You will need to know the layout."


End file.
